User talk:Takeshi57
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takeshi57 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackemo1 (Talk) 04:47, May 23, 2009 Infobox Ummm i was looking at your character kai, and you seem to have an outdated infobox. Just go on someones character page and copy and paste the new one so that you can use it =D. just change the info to meet your own ends. Good Luck. P.S. You need to be on wikitext to copy and paste.--Watchamacalit-Watchu gonna do? 21:09, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Chii Hey you seem to be all Kingdom Heartsy, and with Light and Darkness. So if you want to use my pages to help you are more than welcome to. Just keep working at it you’ve got good potential. Nanohano of the Oasis 1:40, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Naka de' Hey you want to have an Rp sometime?--Nanohano 00:27, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Ultimo? Hi, I'm a new user of wikia entertainment and joined due to the Ultimo wiki. I wanted to discuss with you about a couple of proposals I've had in mind there. Right now besides me, there is a couple of other users (User:BlackStar1 and User:CrackLawliet) who are active there. Can we work things out over there? A couple things I've been thinking is should we move the content list from the main page into the sidebar? Also I think we should include the plot there and make a chapter list and summary pages. I also would be open in changing the skin of the wiki as well. (Sorry for putting this twice. Just trying to reach you.) Gatogirl12345 22:11, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello I need an option on this aritcle I wrote Sekkiseki Protection Technique. Article review An article I made Federico Machu needs to be reviewed for God Modding.Creator5000 23:57, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Help-Sama I know you maybe very busy right now but I just started this new race call the Tianshangs and if you would review it when you get a chance to even though it is far from being complete I need to know if it a good or bad idea and if another user is making a similar article please.Creator5000 21:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Lieutenant Miya Status I am only bothering you with this message cause I think you got a Captain or a Lieutenant on the Gotei 13 if not sorry to bother you just is my Lieutenant Miya Hana of Squad 4 to strong and what would you recommend me doing to fix her sama.Creator5000 03:21, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you help me out? Can you put Matsuro Kuragari as the vice captain of the 13th division on the fanon gotei 13? Please? I'm not an admin anymore and I would appreciate this favor. Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 05:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Japanese Name. Well, you wanted me to give him a Japanese surname, and now I've got one. I added it to his talk page for your approval. Maggosh 20:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Confusion Will there be an new official Espada list?Creator5000 02:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Remember Me? Hey Takeshi, been awhile huh?The Freak of Nature Twilitlink 02:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Why? Senpai? I don't exactly know what is happening but it said that you've protected it? The Clash! Wires vs. Fire: Margin and Shadow? Im not trying to be rude or anything just asking Lone Black Garuga 02:56, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Why? Senpai? I don't exactly know what is happening but it said that you've protected it? The Clash! Wires vs. Fire: Margin and Shadow? Im not trying to be rude or anything just asking Lone Black Garuga 02:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh,so uhm can we continue editing it? Lone Black Garuga 03:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Fight Yo Tak. Long time, no talk lol I was wondering if you wanted to fight one of my characters with one of yours. It doesn't matter to me which of yours you chose. I will be choosing Kento or Koga. Just let me know. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:21, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure Ten, I'll fight either of your characters. Do you want to start or shall I? 18:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Here's the link: The Mystery of the Tensei: Kento vs Verus‎. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 19:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) That was Harsh man. Alma blew Shade to hell. That was nuts. I cannot belive Shade went down so fast. Thank God sad-sama warned me about that. Anyway, good shot. Firegod00 21:51, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey listen, a friend told me you could help with some characters mind if u help me out??? Grizzaka 20:49, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Operation: Organizational Excellence Please consult the newly created, Operation: Organizational Excellence page for the new plans that will be occuring with BFF. Thank you for your time. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ?? Excuse me. No offense but who are you and why are you adding to the RP when you are not Ten or Sei nor are you part of the GF? RazeOfLight 22:47, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha its fine. I just didn't know the name. Nice to meet you though. And I do have kind of a silly question...do you have any zanpakuto ideas? I dont need a full one..just something to get the gears moving in my head so to speak. RazeOfLight 23:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Want to rp/ Side info Want to rp I am after the Gf and Sei challenge? You don't have too but I will be using my strongest character Haru Nakamaru if you decide to rp with me. P.S. I see you are starting up a new Story line of Bleach I have a spiritual race that I made if you want to added them.Td5 05:33, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ignore this message. It was for Kenji of the Gravity Force. I hit the wrong user link. I also thought he was starting a new storyline which I was wrong about thats why you most likely thought it was for you cause you are doing the same thing. freaky huh?Td5 06:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hiya, I saw in your profile that you do reviews from time to time, so if my character could fall into that time frame, that would be so great. ^^ Character: Marise Asahina Appleblossom 22:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom Favor Could you please fix my talk page if someone else doesn't get to it first? [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 03:40, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Well since you took the time to ask me how could i not say no? well i would really like to fight Tetsuro Ryuzaki '''and for me personally I'll be using Ray Martinez. or his son Ryu Martinez you can pick. Grizzaka 21:07, May 9, 2011 (UTC) not a bad rp man, hope we can do another one later on. Grizzaka 00:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) alright but i warn you I have decided since i won't be able to hit you ever as you keep putting that I am going to enter '''Puraido Genkei '''hope you survive. Grizzaka 00:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- dude so what i lose? since your power can't be destroyed what happens now huh? Grizzaka 00:34, May 10, 2011 (UTC) What responce man? come on this is getting old. Grizzaka 01:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) look dude if this was four years ago and i had learned about this then of course but that big of an RP i don't have time to do sorry man. Maybe later when i do have the time. Grizzaka 02:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No man, let him go. Grizzaka 21:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Dude was this the plan to make Ray have permenant scars because of one fight? just so you know it won't matter cuz I'm not making them seen. Grizzaka 00:28, May 11, 2011 (UTC) .... Fine then if we go again this time your not taking any prisoner or insulting my character. Grizzaka 00:32, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Y man, i just wanted to do a normal RP and dude trust me Ray fixed his pride long ago he just gets caught up in the heat of the moment. Grizzaka 00:34, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ... Idc man Ray may have those marks but his energy makes possible to cancel out the pain from it so fine I'll keep them but there ain't going to be no pain with Ray even if you say it. Grizzaka 00:36, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Fine with me it won't matter, like i said Ray's energy naturally cancels out the pain so your move doesn't do anything. Grizzaka 00:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh well it looks like i got some good news, this is BS and it ain't going to happen because you godmodded and auto hit me so too bad but your so called Kanji or his lion features don't go on sorry. Grizzaka 00:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello I am Td5 would you like to roleplay against Masanori Kawahiru the article I am developing for Sei.: The Twilight of Your Despair 16:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi how you doin I am wondering could I have your opinion on Takuken, Sentonara and Masashi. thanks~''' Sentonara of the Spirits 20:30, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question!: I was wondering if you would like to have your recently edited character, Ryuzaki, fight against either Genjo Diablo or Kaze Sasayaki? Or Roleplay, so I can develop their character a bit more... Mangetsu20 01:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'll see if we can do this sometime tomorrow...evening? Mangetsu20 04:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready! :D Want to start it up now? Or do you still need more time to edit him? Mangetsu20 23:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm coming up with the setting soon...give me a few minutes...I'm planning on using Kaze Sasayaki, I just finished all the semantics of his sheet, all I need for him now is anything extra I'd to add, like 'Kido Specials' or 'Hakuda Special' maybe a few quotes here and there...Mangetsu20 00:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Posting it thus after your title, the first chapter will be: "Emotions...Burdens or Strengths?" It will have a brief overview of Kaze and his past career, introducing his awareness of your character and his wife, the fact he knows of their marriage shows how resourceful he is, as well as his intrigue into his betrothed Hollow powers, wondering if he could bring her into his laboratory with him as well, hoping that they both have interesting abilities he could study off of, as well as physiological traits he could copy...etc... What you think? Mangetsu20 01:14, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Emotion and Logic RP: Posted..:) Mangetsu20 01:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) He didn't know HOW they ended up in the Gotei 13 Barracks *though that wasn't clarified WHICH Division Barracks either XD* but yeah, he scoped around on them, and currently, I was thinking if he was in the Soul Society at this time, Kaze perfectly times his intervention and as stated in the post, corner him into confessing his manifistation of Soul Reaper powers and the fact he was married to a human who had hollow powers...thanks for the compliments though :) Mangetsu20 01:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Since we have notices in the 'Recent Wiki Edits' box on the side of the page, I don't think we need to message each other about posts, do we? Mangetsu20 02:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Heading to bed: I'm logging off now...we'll continue this tomorrow evening, okay? Mangetsu20 03:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Turning in for the night: Post tomorrow evening...later...Mangetsu20 03:53, September 20, 2011 (UTC) You're being a little god-moddish...seriously, he'd have to do something other than 'Dodge' every single attack. He was in the middle of a caged formation of energy beams that could potentially slice his limbs in half and he vaulted INTO the cage to escape a Level 30 Kido? Why...this is so wrong XPMangetsu20 02:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) He can't dodge everything y'know -_- Possible Idea. Say, Takeshi. I've been thinking about this for some time now, and I was wondering if you could agree. I've been looking for a means to find a way for one of my characters to enter a sort of "apprenticeship" with another character, growing and increasing their own strength and developing their own character over a certain extent of time. I would like that specific character to be an apprentice of Ryuzaki, if it could be worked out. Achrones150 14:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Look at the Talk Section above the Emotion and Logic Page: NOW.Mangetsu20 21:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What's your problem? I don't know if you've noticed or not, but the Admins have agreed to my calling you out on god-modding. UNLESS you can find SOMEWAY to alter the flow of this RP, I'm deleting it and pretending this never happened. Mangetsu20 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So you're insistant on having it your way or the highway, am I right?Mangetsu20 22:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Please enlighten me. I really want to know why you think you're not godmodding. I can SEE the logic written in the words, but it seems too coincidental, and you're character is downright determined to have a Gaara-type personality: uncaring, unfazed, and totally dead set on treating his enemies like nobodies. Please help me understand where the logic is in that? Mangetsu20 23:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 23:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC)